Not Who You Think I Am
by RKOCena19
Summary: John Cena and CM Punk are a happy couple until a strange family moves in next door to them and John can't help but feel attracted to the dark and mysterious Randy Orton. But Punk discovers a dark secret about Randy and Randy will not let him tell anyone about it... John/Punk John/Randy etc SLASH Dark Violence etc


**This is a new story that will be a horror/romance story about a love triangle between Randy/John/Punk! Don't be surprised if I change their character personalities a lot! I hope you guys will like this story! *smiles* Now please enjoy this story, everyone! *grins***

"_**John! No! Please, don't do it! Please, it wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me! John, please believe me! Don't hurt me, please!"**_

**John blinked as he stared at the blood all around the bedroom and he held his breath in fear as he stared at the body that was on the body. He was getting dizzy and he wanted to get the hell out of there. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the person's blank dead eyes on the bed, completely covered in their blood….**

"_**D-Don't….. please…. Cough, u-urk…. I didn't hurt those girls….. It was him…. A-ah…. N-Not me…. P-Please, John…. I love y-y-you with all my h-heart…."**_

**John was shaking badly and he vomited onto the floor; but he didn't care about that at all as he couldn't take his eyes off the body. He whimpered in fear and regret and thought to himself, what have I done?! He glanced down at his hands and realized that they were covered in the man's blood. His warm, dark red blood….**

"…_**.. J-Johnny…."**_

**John suddenly felt something snapped inside of his head and he screamed out in sadness and anger, losing his grip of reality and he collapsed to his knees. He was still screaming as he glanced over at the body again. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry…." He cried in depression and he slammed his head against the floor until his head was bleeding badly. "P-Phil!"**

**John gasped as he woke up with a cold sweat and he was panting heavily. He glanced around the room frantically and he saw that there wasn't any blood anywhere. He looked beside him and he sighed in relief as he saw that Punk was sleeping beside him, looking alive and well. John would definitely had lost his mind if anything were to happen to the man that he loved and cared for so dearly. He and Punk had been dating for over two years and they were very happy together. John was hoping that they would get engaged soon and that they would have a wonderful and a beautiful wedding together.**

"**Hmm? J-Johnny, are you okay…?" He heard Punk say groggily beside him and he heard him groan in annoyance. "You had another nightmare, didn't you? And fuck…. It is 3:30 am in the morning. Are you alright? Do you need a hug or something like that?"**

**John smiled as he saw through Punk's little harsh words here and there and he could feel his kindness coming from his heart. "Actually, I would like to have a hug, Phil," John called him by his real name and Punk would only allow him to call him that and no one else was allow to. "It was one of the freakiest nightmares that I have ever had in my life. T-There was so much blood everywhere in the bedroom and you were dead on the bed. I-I was the one who killed you but I don't know why and I lost my mind in the dream…. It was so creepy and scary…. As if it was really real…."**

**Punk sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes a little, he let out a yawn and he hugged John gently. "Hey, don't worry about it, John," He said calmly and he kissed John's cheek. "That does sound like a fucked-up nightmare, but it will never be real…. Because I will make sure that it will never happen to us…."**

**John was starting to feel relieved and he snuggled close to Punk, feeling so safe and secure in his lover's arms. "I hope that it will never happen to us…." John was starting to get tired and he slowly closed his eyes to fall back to sleep. "Never happen to us…."**

**Later in the morning at 9:00 am, John was making some bacon and eggs for breakfast as both he and Punk loved having those food in the mornings and John was in a very good mood after a longer sleep that both him and Punk had together. John got up a little earlier and he had taken a shower before he had put on some clean clothes. He smiled as he heard Punk snoring in the bedroom before John had gone downstairs and John was one of those people who didn't mind if people would snore or not in their sleep.**

**John sighed happily and he starting to hum to himself as he was making the food. He stopped as he heard a sound next door and he glances out of the window to look over at the house next door. He could see a 'Move-In' van and he saw three delivery men getting out furniture, tables, lamps, toys and more belongings to put into the house and he was actually glad that they would be getting some new neighbours. They haven't had anyone live next door to them for over a whole year and John would feel a bit lonely to have no one to talk to.**

**John took a closer peek at the people who were going to live there and he could see a brunette woman, a young boy who looked like he was about fifteen years old and he also looked like he had a bad attitude and the only other person that he saw was a little adorable girl who looked like she was about eight years old and she was running around the front garden excitedly. John chuckled softly as he had always loved kids and he was hoping that one day he and Punk would have one together.**

**John felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and he smiled as he knew that it was Punk and he felt him kiss his neck softly. "Good morning, Johnny," Punk was sounding like he was more awake now and he cuddled John closer to him from behind. "Mmm…. That food smells so delicious! So what were you laughing about anyway?"**

**John smiled more and he pointed out of the window to the people who were standing outside the house next door. "Oh, I was just watching the new neighbours that am going to be moving in next door." John explained to him, feeling Punk let him go and he watched Punk as he looked carefully at the people outside. "It looks like it is going to be a woman and her two kids that are going to live there. I didn't see a husband or a boyfriend. So I think that she is a single woman who wants to start over a new life with her children. And she must have thought that this would be the best place for it."**

**Punk turned back to him and looked thoughtful as he sat down at the table to eat his breakfast and before he had to go to work. "Well, let's just hope that they will be friendly neighbours." Punk smiled as John put down his plate of bacon and eggs in front of him and he start to eat happily. "Oh, man. You're always the best at cooking, John! I always suck at this sort of thing. So I'm so glad to have you with me and I hope that we will be together-"**

**He didn't finish his sentence as he heard the doorbell ring at their front door and John frowned a little. As no one had ever used it before and everyone always just used to knock at the door anyway. Well, it is the first time for everything. John shrugged his shoulders slightly and he made his way to the front door. He took a deep breathe and he opened the door slowly.**

**John suddenly felt a bit nervous as he stared at the man in front of him who was wearing nothing but black clothes. Black pants, black shoes, a black hood and possibly a black shirt under the hood that was zipped all the way up to his chin. John was feeling uncomfortable around this man as he looked handsome, young and sexy and John shook his head in disbelief as this was just the first time that he had seen this man. The only thing that John had noticed on the man was that he had a long scar on the left side of the upper part of his neck. And it was too noticeable for John.**

**John decided to put on his brave face and he gave the man one of his warm, gentle smile. "Oh, hello there, sir." John said in a very calm voice and he could feel the man staring right into his soul with his ice cold blue eyes. "Um…. My name is John Cena. And who may you be…?"**

**The man smirked slyly and devilishly at him and John could feel shivers going down his spine. "My name is Randy Orton…." He said in a deep, booming voice as he leaned against the door frame and he couldn't take his eyes off of John. "I'm going to be one of your new neighbours…."**

**John blinked in surprise and nodded slightly. "Oh, I see. So are those other people your wife and your kids?" John embarrassed a little in shame as he saw Randy raise an eyebrow at him in curiosity and John managed to clear his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a look earlier and I saw a woman and two young kids and I kind of assumed that they were your family. I'm sorry for being so nosy. I promise that I will not do it again…."**

**Randy grinned and smirked more. "Oh, don't worry about it, John…." He said as he stopped leaning on the door and he took a step backwards to the outside of the house. "Yes, that is my family. That woman is my wife, Sam, that grumpy teenage boy is my son, Duke and that cute little angel is my daughter, Alanna."**

"**John, what is taking you so- Oh?" Punk started to ask John a question but he frowned deeper when he saw Randy and he moved over to them cautiously, wrapping an arm around John's shoulder protectively. "And who is this?"**

"**Oh, Phil. This is Randy Orton and he is one of the people who is living next door to us now." John explained to his lover and he was thinking that Punk was being a little too overprotective of him. "Randy, this is my boyfriend, Phil. But you will have to call him Punk."**

"**Oh, hi, Punk." Randy said politely and he held out a hand for the other man to shake. "It is very nice to meet you…."**

**Punk stared at Randy's hand for a while and John nudged him in his side with his elbow to get his attention. "Oh…. Uh…. Yeah….. It is very nice to meet you too, Randy….." Punk replied to him unsurely and he shook his hand, feeling as if something bad was about to happen later.**

**Randy pulled his hand away and he looked at his watch on his left waist. "Well, I should get back to helping around the house. Otherwise, my wife will be nagging me non-stop about not doing what she tells me to do. Well, I'll see the both of you guys later!" Randy smiled at them as he waved goodbye at them and he headed back over to his house.**

**John looked at Punk and he could see that he was looking very nervous for some unknown reason. "Hey, Punk. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.**

**Punk snapped out of his deep thoughts and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Johnny…." He lied to him as he was having a bad feeling about this Randy guy and he had to faked a smile for John. "I'm still just a bit tired. Let's just go back to eating our wonderful breakfast, Johnny!"**

**John laughed at his boyfriend happily and he hugged him gently. "Sure!" He replied, kissing him lovingly and Punk closed the front door behind them as they both wandered back into their house.**

**As Randy walked back over to his new home, he started to laugh evilly and quietly to himself as he knew who was going to be his next victim soon….**

**This is a long first chapter for this story! I have the three main characters as John, Punk and Randy! And I want to ask you guys this! What other characters would you like to see in this story? Please say who you want in your reviews on this story! And I hope that you guys will like to read more of this one!**


End file.
